Childhood Memories
by evilfreako
Summary: Story of Troy and Sharpay Growing up. It's a series of oneshots. Sorry if the summary and the story sucks... I'm not that good of a writer. disclaimer: I don't own the characters
1. Introduction

**[The Introduction]**

I was dragged by my mother to meet our new neighbor. Mom said that the lady who lived there was her bestfriend in high school and in college they parted ways. She said that the lady has a little girl of my age and she still doesn't know anyone. So mom asked me to show her around and be her friend.

Since I had nothing to do, and Gullah Gullah Island had just finished, I decided to go with mommy next door.

We walked hand in hand until we stopped in front of a big house. Mommy pushed the doorbell and when the door opened, out came a woman about 30 with short blonde hair and dressed like she's going out on a very private party for adults, a boy whose a lot taller than I am with blonde hair and a girl about my age who is currently looking at the ground.

"Lucille, is that you?" the lady next door said.

"Oh my, Derby. How are you?"

"Oh, fine, as always. By the way, these are my children, Ryan and Sharpay." The lady introduced her children to us. "Ryan is turning 8 next month and Sharpay is 3 and will be turning 4 in 3 months." Then she spotted me. "Now who is this little fella'"

Just then, Ryan saw Dylan. He was 8 years old and our neighbor across the street. He practically ran to Dylan and Dylan led Ryan inside their house.

"Sorry, Ryan met Dylan a while ago. He just wanted to go to their house and I said it was okay but only after we meet the Boltons."

"That's okay. I'm used to kids by now. Oh by the way, this is Troy. He just turned 4 last week" then the lady approached me. "Oh, Belated Happy Birthday, Troy!" then she turned to mommy. "Hey, Lucille why don't we catch up inside? I bet these kids just want to play here outside."

"Sure" then mommy crouched to my height. "Now Troy, be good okay? Show Sharpay around or play with her and be a good friend". And I nodded my head.

When mommy and that Derby woman went inside, I looked at the girl and she was staring at me but when she realized I was staring at her, she suddenly turned to face the ground. She's blonde and had pigtails. She was wearing a blue dress, and I really thought she was pretty.

I decided to break the silence between us. "Hi, my name is Troy. You're Sharpay right?" She just nodded her head, still staring at the ground. "How old are you?" She raised her hand and showed 3 fingers. "Oh well, I had my birthday last week. So now I'm 4." She didn't respond. "So uhmmm… 'wanna see around? Mommy said to show you around."

I pulled her hand and we walked towards our house. The whole time, she just looked at our hands. Then, we went to our porch. "This is my house. It's not as big as yours but I like it" Just then I saw her look at me. She looked at our house and back at me. And to my surprise, she smiled. It was not a very big smile, but it was the first and cutest smile I've seen and at that moment, I fell in love with the new girl next door.

**[A/N:]**Well, I thought about this story while we were in church. "Easter Sunday" was the event. It just came to me. I guess it was because of the kids I saw in church. And I thought about making a story of Troypay. This is gonna' be a series of "childhood" memories of Troy and Sharpay. I didn't make Ryan her twin 'cause it could be a threesome friendship if he's her twin 'cause you can't really separate twins, right?


	2. First Day of Class

**[First Day of School]**

Mommy told me that today would be my first day of school. Mommy called it preschool. Anyway, I'm eating my favorite cereal and getting ready for school. I went to mommy and she said that she'll be dropping me off but she'll come back to get me.

"Troy, are you finished with breakfast?"

"Yes mom. See…" and I showed her my empty bowl. "Very good, Troy. Now get your backpack and we'll go to your school"

I ran towards my room to get my backpack and went downstairs. Mommy told me to go inside her car and we drove off. The car stopped in front of a huge building. And there, I saw kids with their mommies and daddies. Most of them are crying.

I got off the car and mommy led me towards the huge building. We stopped near a kid hugging his mommy. Mommy crouched to my height and said, "Troy, be good okay. Listen to your teacher and I'll come for you about 3." I just nodded my head.

Mommy introduced me to a lady with long brown hair and glasses. She looks about 20 and she's kind of pretty. Anyway, the lady (she told me to call her teacher) led me inside the classroom where I saw many more kids. She said I can go outside the back where the sandbox and swings are. So I went outside. I saw kids I know, like that hairy kid named Chad and the kid with glasses named Kelsi. I knew them since they were from our neighborhood. But there were also kids whom I don't know. Maybe they're new.

I decided to go to the slides. Just as I was going there, I saw a familiar face who had pink ribbons on her pigtails and wearing a pink dress, sitting on the swings. I approached her and I realized it was Sharpay, my neighbor, looking at the ground and crying.

"Sharpay, why are you crying?" I asked her.

"I don't know anybody. The kids here don't want to play with me because they said I was weird" she said while sobbing, still looking down.

"That's okay Sharpay. You know me right?" she nodded. "What if I play with you? I'm your friend"

Sharpay looked up and she smiled at me, tears still falling from her eyes. "Thanks Troy" she answered.

"Hey, let's play here. I'll push you". I went to the back of the swings and started pushing her.

"Okay" She wiped off her tears and I kept on pushing her until she was swinging by herself then I sat on the swing next to her and pushed myself.

I played with Sharpay all day. Still, nobody wanted to go near her. They said it was because she has cooties. I don't even know what that is, all I know is that Sharpay doesn't have those. So I avoided the kids who thought Sharpay was weird and had cooties.

While we were playing in the sandbox, Sharpay asked me a question. "Troy, you're my friend right?"

"Yeah… why are you asking?"

"Well, can you be my bestfriend? I never had a bestfriend before and you're my only friend here so…" I cut her off.

"Of course Sharpay! We can be bestfriends." I hugged her and she giggled.

When it was time to go home, our teacher led us to the door towards our mommies and daddies. There I saw my mommy waiting for me. I ran to her and she hugged me.

"So Troy, how was your first day at school? Did you make a new friend?"

"Yes mommy, I have a new bestfriend" as I said that, I saw Sharpay hugging her Daddy and looking at me, smiling.

And that was how Sharpay Evans became my bestfriend.


	3. Sharpay's Birthday

**[Sharpay's Birthday]**

Today, Sharpay would be turning 4. It's her first birthday here in Alberquerque since she moved from California. Mommy said she'll be having a party today and I'm invited. I brought her a present that I know she will really like. I picked it out myself and had mommy wrap it in pink wrapping paper because her favorite color is Pink. She told me so.

"Troy, come on. Let's go to Sharpay's party" mom called. "Okay Mommy. I'll just get Sharpay's gift" I grabbed Sharpay's present and ran downstairs.

"Okay Buddy, ready to go?" I nodded my head.

We went to Sharpay's house next door and I saw a lot of people whom I don't know. I didn't even see Sharpay, only kids from our neighborhood and her brother Ryan. Just then, I saw Sharpay's mommy and ran towards her.

"Aunt Derby, where's Sharpay?"

"She's upstairs in her room. She doesn't want to come downstairs. Can you bring her down for me, Troy?" her mommy asked.

"Sure!" and I ran upstairs bringing her birthday gift. I suddenly stopped, forgetting I've never been inside her room before so I don't know which of the rooms is her's. So I walked silently until I saw a pink door that has an S in it. I openend the door and saw Sharpay sitting and looking out through her window.

"Hey Shar, Happy Birthday! What are you doing?" I said after I closed the door behind me.

"Just looking at the people downstairs. I don't even know them" she said, still looking out the window.

"Well, you know me!" I said walking towards her. "Yeah, but your not down there" she said while giggling.

"Well, I will be only if you come with me. Oh wait, I forgot something." Then I gave her my present. "I picked it out myself". As I said that, I saw her eyes filled with happiness when she took her present and opened it.

"Troy, Thank you, a lot! This is my favorite stuffed toy. Daddy supposed to give me this one but he gave me the green one." Then she hugged me. "Thank you, Troy! You're the Best bestfriend ever!"

"I'm your only bestfriend, remember?" She giggled at my comment. "So… Let's go? Your mommy told me to bring you downstairs. Don't worry, I'm here" She nodded her head. We walked hand in hand towards her party.

After the picture taking and the blowing of candles, it was time to eat. While I was eating in a table with Sharpay, she got near me and whispered in my ear, "Troy, I don't like it here no more. Can you play with me in my room?" I nodded my head and we stayed in her room until everyone of her guests went home.


	4. Random Thought

**[Random realization]**

My brother of 12 suddenly went inside my room and took my diary away from my bed while I was reading a book from the library. He read some lines from my diary aloud.

"Dear Diary, Troy and I had so much fun today." He flipped a page while I was trying to get a hold of my diary. "Dear Diary, Troy and I went swimming together… Troy this and Troy that… blah blah blah"

"Ryan... Give that back!" I screamed at him. Good thing my parents are out. "I hate you Ryan, Why bother?"

"Whatever Sharpay… It's too obvious you LOVE Troy Bolton" he said, giving emphasis on the word "love". He was walking towards his room and he started singing. "Sharpie and Troysie sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Shut up, Ryan!" Then I realized, I do love Troy Bolton.

* * *

**[A/N:] **This is really short. I wrote this last month. I got very busy with the review thing. [Argghhh... COLLEGE]. I was planning on writing another story before this, but since I want to update, I'm just gonna' have to put this up.


	5. Basketball

**[Basketball]**

I was really bored. Mommy and Daddy went on a business trip. My brother Ryan is with his so-called girlfriend somewhere. And I am all alone in our house. Of course I'm not alone, the maids are here and a couple of drivers. But still, I'm alone, lonely and no one to play with.

So I decided to go to the house next door, which is the house of my bestfriend Troy. Anyway, he didn't come to my house today. I don't know why, but I'll soon find out.

When I got to his backyard, I saw him playing with some sort of ball and shooting it through a hoop or something. I don't really know what that thing's name is.

"Hi Troy? What's up?" I called

"Nothing much" he replied. "Just playing Basketball"

"What's basketball?" I asked.

"Oh. It's this game that you play with a ball and groups of people called teams." He explained "You have to shoot this ball through that ring and you'll get a point" he said, pointing to the ring. "Daddy teaches basketball in his school"

"Cool, can I play?"

"Of course!"

Troy then showed me how to dribble the ball and shoot it from the Free-throw line. Since I am a fast-learner, I got the hang of dribbling the ball, but still I can't shoot it through the hoop.

"Why don't I help you?" Troy offered.

He went behind and wrapped his arms around me. He held my hands and showed me how to throw the ball correctly.

"Hey Sharpay, since you can now throw the ball through the hoop, why don't we play basketball."

"I don't know Troy. I'll just lose 'cause your better than me"

"Don't worry Pay. I'll get easy on you"

"Fine"

"Okay. Now let's play"

Troy was true to his word. The final score was 5 – 3 and yes, I won. We got tired and rested on the benches. He pulled out 2 bottles of water and gave one to me.

"So, since I won, you have to give me what I want" I said.

"That's so unfair; you didn't tell me there was a bet here"

"I just implied it, now that I won"

"Okay, fine. What is it?" he asked.

"You have to go with me to the mall. I'm getting bored here. Mommy said that I can only go there if Ryan or you were going. Since Ryan is with his so–called Girlfriend, I pick you."

"Ryan has a girlfriend?"

"Yes, and she sickens me so, COME ON!"

"Alright, alright… As long as you'll come to the arcade with me"

"Deal!"

So Troy and I spent the day together in the mall. And that was how I fell in love with the sport. And that sport helped him and me spend every moment of our day together.

* * *

[A/N] sorry for not updating. i've been busy with school and stuff, and other problems... so here's another chapter of the story. i had a difficult time ending it. :D


End file.
